The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and particularly to a corded hand-held vacuum cleaner.
The invention is especially adapted for use in a vacuum cleaner of the so-called "dirty fan" type wherein dirt picked up by the fan is carried through a dirt channel into a filter bag. Aspects of the invention may be found applicable to other vacuum cleaners.
Vacuum cleaners which are adapted to be hand-held in operation have been the subject matter of technical activity for almost a century. Such vacuum cleaners have been available in both cordless and corded models. Patents which trace the development of corded hand-held vacuum designs are Clarke U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,918 and Clarke French 642815 of 1927; Frantz U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,314,334, Snyder 2,184,446; Kitto 1,878,852; Sovis 4,633,543 and Beaudoin 4,685,l7l. An example of a cordless hand-held vacuum is Pugh U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,875. Nevertheless, consumers are still seeking a vacuum cleaner which has strong suction power, is reliable and is low in cost.